Lanling Wang
|jname = 蘭陵王 |id = 227 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,518/9,112 |hp = 2,020/12,625 |gatk = 11,033 |ghp = 15,308 |voicea = Mori Nanako |illus = hou |attribute = Man |growthc = Reverse S |starabsorption = 98 |stargeneration = 10.2% |npchargeatk = 0.65% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 31.5% |alignment = Lawful・Good |gender = Male |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Humanoid, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = qaabb |qhits = 3 |ahits = 3 |bhits = 2 |ehits = 5 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill = |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = riding |name2 = Riding |rank2 = A |effect2 = Increases own Quick performance by 10%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank C+= Reduces all enemies' NP gauge by 1. Reduces their critical attack chance by 20% for 3 turns. Reduces party's damage taken for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage Taken - |l1 = 500 |l2 = 1000 |l3 = 1250 |l4 = 1375 |l5 = 1500 |chargeeffect = Attack + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 35% |c3 = 40% |c4 = 45% |c5 = 50% }} |-| Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |18}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |7}} |33 = |10}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |20}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |4}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |7}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |12}} |71 = |24}} |72 = |12}} |81 = |36}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Arts performance and NP generation rate by 10% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Lanling Wang in the story is the servant of Akuta Hinako, one of the seven Crypters. *In the opening and trailer, Lanling Wang was initially shown wielding twin Jian-style swords. However, he is only shown possessing one in his actual debut. Images Saint Graphs= LanlingWangStage01.png|Stage 1 LanlingWangStage02.png|Stage 2 LanlingWangStage03.png|Stage 3 LanlingWangStage04.png|Stage 4 |-| Icons= S227Icon.png|Stage 1 LanlingWangStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 LanlingWangStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 LanlingWangFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S227 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S227 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S227 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= Lanling Wang 1.png|Stage 1 Lanling Wang 2.png|Stage 2 Lanling Wang 3.png|Stage 3 S227 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S227 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S227 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) Beautiful Gaze.png|NP pose LanlingWangNPNoHand.png|NP pose (No Mask and Hand) Bai_Long2.0.png|Horse |-| Expression Sheets= LanlingWang Sheet1.png|Stage 1 LanlingWang Sheet2.png|Stage 2 LanlingWang Sheet3.png|Stage 3 Lanling_Wang_Hurt.png|Stage 2 Injured (S I N Story) |-| Craft Essences= CE0976.png|Beauty-Concealing Mask (CE) (Valentine CE) CE992.png|Foresight and Profoundness CE1074.png|Heroic Spirit Festive Wear: Lanling Wang |-| Others= LanlingWangIllust01.png|Illustration by hou LanlingWangIllustration02.jpg|Illustration by hou LanlingWangIllustration03.jpg|Illustration by hou Hinako Portrait.png|Hinako Akuta (Lanling Wang's Master) Category:Chinese Servants Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Riding Category:S I N